camarillainvictusfandomcom-20200214-history
What is a Downtime?
Downtime is the period after a game where you have had time to ponder on what Rumours you were given at the start of the game and what you may have heard or done in Court. How to Submit a Downtime A Downtime Email is sent to the REF of the game explaining what you want to do with during the Downtime proper. The email should contain a clear indication of what you want to achieve and how you will achieve it and what INFLUENCES you have you will use to achieve it. They are sent to: kbnrefteam@gmail.com Make sure to put your DT as the text body of the email, we do not accept attachments. Make sure its in Arial, font size 10. Sometimes we accept them sent to the Ref Team Facebook account but only if a player is having massive problems with Email. You will only have Seven days after a game (the following Monday) to get a DT submitted. That may not seem like a long time, but the Ref Team have a very large amount of paperwork to deal with, all of the players replies, wiki updating, spreadsheets and other things besides having lives of their own outside the game! Synergy XP Actions Normally you may only perform one action on something specific, for example Hunting or raising an attribute or ability. However you are allowed to link related actions in to one downtime action, for example: Hunting for food whilst increasing your Stealth ability or raising your Acrobatics and Dexterity. You may perform synergy learning like this once per downtime and it is limited to 2 things which are naturally linked. You may not however increase 2 attributes or two abilities or two disciplines in the same action. Extended Actions You are also able to perform one Extended Action per month. An Extended Action is where you combine two downtime actions in to one allowing you a longer space to write what you want to do. In essence it shows the sheer amount of time and dedication you dedicate to something specific. Instead of the expected ten lines you will have twelve lines to describe what you want to do, how you will do it and what the desired outcome is. Extended Actions also have a greater chance of succeeding if you use up all twelve lines. Using less than nine lines to perform an extended action may reduce its effectiveness. Extended Actions and Spending XP You may also use Extended Actions to learn Attributes, Abilities and Disciplines faster. However you may only use an Extended Action on speed learning once per raise. The standard caveats, as per above, apply when speed learning in this manner. You may not combine this with a Synergy XP Action raise however. Hints and Tips 1: Keep your DT concise and to the point, don't waffle on and belabour the point. 2: If the Ref Team said "add this in next month.." last month then make sure you do it, or your action will be wasted. 3: Spell Check your submission. Srsly, dO EEt. Its s0 annyin' wn ist nut spillchucked. We Will send it back with a "spell check and resubmit". Don't waste our time and your time by not spell checking it. One or two errors are fine, but a whole wall of text talk will get your submission returned. 4: Don't try to over tax your Influences. If you've got an influence of 2 Do Not try to use it like a 5 and expect results other than "action failed". 5: If you're including other people in your DT make sure they know about it. Make sure they put their action at the same point in the month as you (aka the same DT action). You'll only waste your own time by not checking before hand. 6: After you've sent your DT check your mail box, the Ref Team may have some questions for you. 7: Just because some one Asked you to do something in a DT it doesn't mean you have to. Lie to the character next time you see them "sorry, still waiting for answers/my contact hasn't got back to me yet" kind of things. 8: Keep track of the Traits you spend in DT's, you'll start the next court Down by that many. The Ref Team do keep track. 9: You can submit your DT lots of times with changes to it all the way up to the cut off point. Just make sure the ref team know, and that you know the ref team have seen it (see point 6). 10: If the Ref Team offer advice then make sure you listen to it, they're trying to help you enjoy the game more.